Elle attend
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Gabi face à un test.
1. Chapter 1

Elle attend.

Sommaire : Gabi face à un test.

Disclaimer : pas à moi !

&&&&&

Elle était assise sur le bord du lit, regardant sa montre toutes les cinq secondes. Elle allait soit abimer ses yeux, soit casser sa montre à force de la regarder, ça en devenait complètement stupide. Pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder cette fichue montre ! Le temps n'avançait décidemment pas vite lorsqu'on en avait besoin. Attendre deux minutes, et puis quoi encore ?! Pourquoi pas l'éternité pendant qu'on y était ! Ok elle était d'humeur exécrable mais avouez qu'il y avait de quoi, elle attendait l'un des résultats les plus important de sa vie, si ce n'était le plus important. Si elle était de bonne foi, elle admettrait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de ce test mais aujourd'hui Gabi avait décidé d'être de mauvaise foi. Depuis quelques jours, si ce n'était pas des semaines, elle se doutait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal chez elle. Ses sautes d'humeur, son appétit qui devenait démesuré de jour en jour, son envie de pleurer pour un rien, elle avait réussi à pleurer devant Rambo nom de Dieu !! Dieu…. Ca y'est la voilà qui repensait à Antonio maintenant, à lui et à leur première rencontre charnelle, enfin première… La seule et unique, comme si il pouvait y en avoir d'autre ! Quoique…. Elle divaguait, le stress lui faisait perdre les pédales. Encore heureux que Ricardo travaillait cette nuit. Mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire si jamais….. Bon tout n'était pas perdu, oui elle aimait deux hommes, oui ces deux hommes étaient frère et oui elle avait fait l'amour avec les deux mais l'un lui était interdit alors que l'autre était à elle alors si jamais le test s'avérait positif, ce qu'elle ne manquait pas de croire, elle pourrait toujours s'arranger pour faire croire à Ricardo que…. Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, à aucun d'eux. Ca ne serait pas juste vis-à-vis d'Antonio et encore moins vis-à-vis de Ricardo. De toute manière il ne serait pas dupe, il mettait un point d'honneur sur la protection, un bébé avant le mariage serait mal vu. Il restait alors la fuite, quitter ses deux hommes qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout, dire adieux à Sunset. Vu d'ici cette solution non plus n'était pas acceptable. Seigneur ce que ça pouvait être long ! Elle regarda sa montre encore une fois. Trois minutes s'étaient écoulées ! Réfléchir fait passer le temps plus vite y'a pas à dire. Mon Dieu ! Mon Dieu ! Mon Dieu !! Elle ne voulait plus que le temps passe, elle ne voulait plus regarder ce test, elle ne voulait plus savoir. Elle voulait juste…. que tout redevienne plus simple. Peut-être qu'elle s'en faisait pour rien, que rien n'allait se compliquer ni changer, mais pour ça elle devait voir la réponse. Inspirant profondément, elle ferma les yeux tout en prenant le test, puis elle décompta.

Un. Deux. Trois.

Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux.

&&&&&


	2. Chapter 2

Elle attend.

Sommaire : Gabi face à un test.

Disclaimer : pas à moi !

&&&&&

Elle était assise sur le bord du lit, regardant sa montre toutes les cinq secondes. Elle allait soit abimer ses yeux, soit casser sa montre à force de la regarder, ça en devenait complètement stupide. Pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder cette fichue montre ! Le temps n'avançait décidemment pas vite lorsqu'on en avait besoin. Attendre deux minutes, et puis quoi encore ?! Pourquoi pas l'éternité pendant qu'on y était ! Ok elle était d'humeur exécrable mais avouez qu'il y avait de quoi, elle attendait l'un des résultats les plus important de sa vie, si ce n'était le plus important. Si elle était de bonne foi, elle admettrait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de ce test mais aujourd'hui Gabi avait décidé d'être de mauvaise foi. Depuis quelques jours, si ce n'était pas des semaines, elle se doutait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal chez elle. Ses sautes d'humeur, son appétit qui devenait démesuré de jour en jour, son envie de pleurer pour un rien, elle avait réussi à pleurer devant Rambo nom de Dieu !! Dieu…. Ca y'est la voilà qui repensait à Antonio maintenant, à lui et à leur première rencontre charnelle, enfin première… La seule et unique, comme si il pouvait y en avoir d'autre ! Quoique…. Elle divaguait, le stress lui faisait perdre les pédales. Encore heureux que Ricardo travaillait cette nuit. Mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire si jamais….. Bon tout n'était pas perdu, oui elle aimait deux hommes, oui ces deux hommes étaient frère et oui elle avait fait l'amour avec les deux mais l'un lui était interdit alors que l'autre était à elle alors si jamais le test s'avérait positif, ce qu'elle ne manquait pas de croire, elle pourrait toujours s'arranger pour faire croire à Ricardo que…. Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, à aucun d'eux. Ca ne serait pas juste vis-à-vis d'Antonio et encore moins vis-à-vis de Ricardo. De toute manière il ne serait pas dupe, il mettait un point d'honneur sur la protection, un bébé avant le mariage serait mal vu. Il restait alors la fuite, quitter ses deux hommes qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout, dire adieux à Sunset. Vu d'ici cette solution non plus n'était pas acceptable. Seigneur ce que ça pouvait être long ! Elle regarda sa montre encore une fois. Trois minutes s'étaient écoulées ! Réfléchir fait passer le temps plus vite y'a pas à dire. Mon Dieu ! Mon Dieu ! Mon Dieu !! Elle ne voulait plus que le temps passe, elle ne voulait plus regarder ce test, elle ne voulait plus savoir. Elle voulait juste…. que tout redevienne plus simple. Peut-être qu'elle s'en faisait pour rien, que rien n'allait se compliquer ni changer, mais pour ça elle devait voir la réponse. Inspirant profondément, elle ferma les yeux tout en prenant le test, puis elle décompta.

Un. Deux. Trois.

Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux.

&&&&&


	3. Chapter 3

Il panique.

Il faisait le tour de son bureau des yeux, comme s'il inventoriait chaque chose, pour éviter son regard. Son bureau, un chapelet, la Vierge Marie, une photo de son frère avec lui et….. Gabi.  
Même si son regard ne voulait pas croiser le sien il était évidant qu'il ne pouvait l'ignorer. Il releva alors les yeux à la recherche des siens, mais il découvrit bien vite qu'il n'était pas le seul à jouer à cache-cache.  
Mais il avait des bonnes raisons de le faire, de sacrées bonnes raisons même ! Gabi, sa future belle-sœur, la femme dont il était fou amoureux et qui lui était inaccessible venait de lui faire un aveu qui remettait tout en question. Sa vocation, sa vie toute entière, et ses rapports avec son frère.  
Mon Dieu ! Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici, qu'il….. Non. Il devait parler à Gabi, mais fallait-il encore qu'elle le regarde.  
Il allait avoir un bébé, avec Gabi.  
Il allait avoir un bébé avec Gabi !!!!!  
Une envie irrépressible de crier se manifesta et il se retint péniblement. Il prit plusieurs grandes inspirations pour se calmer. Il avait bien vu quand elle était entrée dans son bureau, qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise, mais ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne faisait plus attention à ce détail, depuis qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, et pour lui bien avant ça. Se retrouver seuls tous les deux n'avait pas la même aisance qu'avant. Maintenant il comprenait beaucoup mieux son air agité, et paradoxalement, maintenant qu'elle lui avait tout dit, elle semblait d'un calme olympien, alors que lui bouillonnait intérieurement.  
Il fallait qu'il lui explique que….. Enfin d'abord il devait rassembler ses idées et savoir dans quelle direction il voulait aller. Oh mais il savait parfaitement dans quelle direction il voulait aller, la bonne question était plutôt : était-ce la bonne direction, le bon choix ?  
Il se devait de réfléchir, pour lui mais aussi pour Gabi et leur enfant à naitre, il n'était pas le seul à voir sa vie changer. D'ailleurs il se demandait comment Gabi avait prit la chose quand elle l'avait apprit. Après tout elle avait beau être calme et déterminée maintenant, mais il y a bien eu un moment où la panique s'était faite sentir.  
Il avait envie de quitter les ordres, maintenant plus que jamais, mais avant de le faire il devait savoir ce que Gabi attendait de lui. Qu'il reste en retrait ou qu'il s'implique ? Est-ce qu'elle allait quitter Ricardo sans rien lui dire ? Allait-elle au contraire tout lui avouer ?  
Il eu un pincement en pensant à son frère qui allait sans doute tout perdre. Mais il n'avait pas choisit de tomber amoureux de Gabi. Grand Dieu non ! Mais c'était arrivé et il fallait maintenant vivre avec les conséquences, quelles qu'elles soient. Ils se regardaient à présent dans les yeux depuis une bonne minute, chacun attendant que l'autre ne fasse le premier pas. Antonio se lança.

-J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Il vit Gabi se décomposer. Elle n'avait pas comprit, bien sur il avait été maladroit.

-Gabi tu viens marcher avec moi ? ….. Il faut qu'on parle je crois.

Elle se détendit un peu, lui fit un sourire timide et le suivit, quand elle sentit ses doigts autour des siens, un franc sourire prit alors la place du mal assuré et elle sut que tout irait bien.

Antonio vit son sourire éclatant et ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre. Il avait l'impression que ça irait, il y avait encore des choses à régler, des vérités à dire, mais au final tout s'arrangerait, il en était sur.

&&&&&


	4. Chapter 4

Quand la vérité fait surface.

Elle fit le tour de la pièce et regarda un à un les visages choqués devant elle. Ils avaient prévu de parler à Ricardo, mais ce qui était prévu pour être un rendez-vous privé s'était vite transformé en une réunion de famille. Disons plus clairement qu'au moment où Antonio avait exposé la vérité, Maria et Carmen étaient arrivées, dans un grand cri effaré de la part de cette dernière.

-Dios Mio !

Oui Gabi pensait la même chose que sa future belle-mère, pour une fois. Elle s'attendait à devoir gérer une crise, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'Antonio avait prit la parole, mais là la crise allait devenir bien plus grande.

Maria avait un tout petit sourire de réconfort, elle était au courant des sentiments qu'Antonio avait pour elle et Gabi savait que quoiqu'il arrive Maria serait là pour son petit frère.

Carmen, elle, était une tout autre histoire. Elle lui lançait des regards assassins, le venin qu'elle ne pouvait lui asséner en parole était concentré dans ses yeux, à tel point qu'elle en eu des frissons, ce qui instinctivement fit se rapprocher Antonio. C'est à cet instant qu'elle prit peur. Si l'on pouvait définir le regard de Carmen comme non amical alors comment décrire celui de Ricardo ?!

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, sa bouche se tordait en un rictus, et il avait malgré tout l'air fragile, brisé. Oui brisé, il devait l'être.

Oh Mon Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait fait ??!

C'est en prenant machinalement la main d'Antonio qu'elle sut que de toute manière continuer avec Ricardo n'était pas la bonne solution, pas alors que son cœur appartenait profondément à un autre homme, et même si elle aimait Ricardo, cela ne rivalisait pas avec le raz-de-marée qu'avait provoqué Antonio dans sa vie.

Relevant les yeux, elle vit qu'elle avait fait une erreur, celle de s'adonner à un moment de réconfort, de faiblesse, devant Ricardo. Son coté brisé d'il y a un instant se transforma en fureur inqualifiable.

-Dehors !

Personne ne bougea, pétrifié devant le ton employé.

-J'ai dit tout le monde dehors !!!

Maria comme Carmen ne voulaient quitter la pièce, de peur qu'il n'y ait un dérapage. Mais se regardant elles comprirent que c'était à eux de réglé ça.

Une fois les deux femmes parties Ricardo se reconcentra sur les deux autres personnes présentes. Gabi sentit Antonio la tirer vers lui, elle aurait pu s'en offusquer ou alors juger que c'était déplacé mais à dire vrai elle en était plus que ravie. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que cet instant arriverait un jour mais Ricardo lui faisait peur.

Une pensée furtive prit soudain place, et s'il s'en prenait à Antonio ?! Non il ne pouvait pas…..

-Ecoute Ricardo….

-Oui, je t'écoute Gabi…. Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire de plus ?

Son ton perçant et menaçant fit vaciller sa détermination une seconde, mais elle se reprit très vite. Elle se lança alors dans les explications les plus longues de sa vie, jusqu'à maintenant, mais heureusement pour elle, elle n'était pas seule dans cette épreuve.


	5. Chapter 5

La fin d'une aventure ou le début d'une autre.

Gabi s'essuya les mains après avoir fini la vaisselle quand, entendant des rires provenant du jardin, elle releva la tête. Instantanément un sourire naquit sur son visage. Elle regarda sa fille qui faisait de la balançoire et racontait une histoire à son père qui la poussait. Cinq ans avaient passés et ces scènes de pur bonheur n'étaient plus inconnues pour elle.

Sa fille…. Son cœur se gonfla de joie et de fierté à sa pensée. Elle avait le regard malicieux et tendre de son père, cette petite aurait tout ce qu'elle voudrait dans la vie !

Soupirant, elle sorti un petit bout de plastique de sa poche et le contempla, laissant son esprit puiser dans ses souvenirs. La discussion qui avait prit place entre Ricardo, Antonio et elle avait été des plus houleuses, remplie de cris et de larmes mais finalement de tout ça elle ne retenait que le meilleur, la vérité était enfin sortie et elle ne regrettait rien.

Bien sur ça n'avait pas été facile au début, Ricardo et Carmen étant constamment hostiles, mais les années aidant le calme était revenu dans la famille.

Subitement un cri se fit entendre. On l'appelait.

-Gabi ??!!!!

-Maman tu viens ?!!!

-J'arrive !!

Elle regarda encore une fois le test qu'elle avait en main et eu une idée. Elle arriva près de la balançoire, le test toujours en main, bien visible.

-Qu'est-ce que se passe ?

-Avec papa on se demandait si…..

-Gabi !?

-Hum ?!

-C'est quoi ça ?!

Elle ne répondit rien mais ses yeux brillaient d'espièglerie.

-Gabi ?!

-Antonio ?!

-Alors ?

Ne tenant plus elle laissa le bonheur l'emporter et ria aux éclats, et se sentit soulevée par un Antonio rempli de joie.

-Merci !

-Tu sais tu as fait la moitié du travail toi aussi !

Elle ponctua ça d'un tendre baiser.

-Beurk !!!!!

Ils se séparèrent et rirent de bon cœur devant le dégout évident de leur fille.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Gabi prenant la main d'Antonio, se dirigea vers la maison.

-Viens on va t'expliquer……

Tout avait commencé par un test la dernière fois et ça leur avait plutôt bien réussi. Elle était confiante, et puis ils avaient l'esprit d'aventure dans la famille Torres, et rien n'était plus magique que ce genre d'aventure !

&&&&&


End file.
